


God of the Sea, God of Chaos

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Remus can swim. He also cant drown. Plenty time to learn.Unless something else catches his attention.....
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	God of the Sea, God of Chaos

Remus tried to sigh, but was only met with water filling his lungs. They were burning. Burning. But he couldn't do anything. 

The god of chaos had decided to sneak onto a pirate ship. There was WAY more of what he loved there than on land. He had unfortunately fallen off maybe a month after traveling. And now he had fallen off.

Remus took another breath and coughed, more water filling and exiting his lungs. He rolled his eyes at the pain, and stood up on the seafloor. The sand felt different underwater. Slimer.

Remus tried to jump. That didn't work. He tried to flap his arms like a bird. That didn't either. 

"What are you doing?"

The voice was watery, like someone had shouted it from under and you were above. Remus turned around, not as fast as he would have liked. 

He was met with the sight of a man. A beautiful man. His hair was wavy and pitch black, his skin was fair unlike Remus deep tan, and his eyes, _gods, his eyes_ were a soft green. And they seemed to be curious.

"Why, I'm trying to swim." Remus said, the weird feeling of water shifting inside his lungs. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my territory" the man responded, floating around Remus. "I felt the presence of the Chaos god, and I decided to stop the trouble before it started.

Oh

Oh shit. 

Remus had just come face to face with _Logan_. The god of the ocean. One of the most powerful ones out there, second to Patton, god of the air. 

Fuck. 

Logan looked Remus up and down, and willed the water to push him around Remus to get a full view, and stopped in front of him, very close. "Why ARE you here?" He asked, brows furrowed in confusion once more. "Doesn't it hurt to breath down here? I assume the water filling and exiting your lungs wouldn't feel….pleasant." he said, watching Remus chest go up and down, despite the fact he was in pain.

"How do you do it?"

Oh my gods he had just asked the _god of the sea how he breathed underwater holy shit-_

Oh. 

Uh.

Okay. Logan was kissing him apparently. 

The sea god seperated, slowly. Remus gasped in, and felt air fill his lungs. 

"Because I can." Logan responded. Calm as ever. "It's in my nature just to be here, let alone my job to control it. Do you need help getting back up there?"

Remus touched his mouth, eyes flicking back to Logan, who was still close, close enough just one move…….

"No," Remus said. "No, I don't think so."

And then he kissed Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
